It'll All Get Better in Time
by BrownEyedBaybee
Summary: 8 years after her mothers death, Abigail runs from her abusive past in hopes of finding her sister and a better life. Can she find what shes looking for before her past catchs up with her? and will she be able to find love when all she ever felt was anger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Where It All Began.

The young girl sat on the last step to her tiny house. She sighed as she heard the screams of her parents. She placed her elbows on her knees and her chin in her small hands. This happened almost every night. Her parents would fight about something, anything, things would get broken and then the next morning she'll seat on her parent's bed with her sister and watch her mother apply make up to her black eye or bruised cheek.

" They're still at it?" she heard someone say. She turned her head and gave a weak smile and nodded. Her sister, Amelia took a seat next her 8 year old sister. Her black pin straight hair blew in the wind as her sister, Abigail's, shoulder length black locks were pushed back into a low ponytail and little pieces escaped from the tie.

" Amelia. Do you think Papa's really going to leave us?" Abigail asked, her voice shaking, trying to hold back the tears that burned her sea foam green eyes,

" I honestly can't answer that Abby." They sat in silence for a while, listening to what was going on. They heard something, most likely something made of glass, hit the wall, making Abby jump a little. Her dad had a horrible temper and her mother always knew the right things to say for him to show that temper off. The shouts got louder and more things were being tossed around. The faint sound of her mother's cries could be made out. The next thing she knew, Amelia jumped up from her sitting place and darted back into the house. Abby, unaware of what to do, ran right after her sister.

When she was in, the door behind her gave a little slam. Her mother was on the ground, tear stained eyes hair messed up and her dress a bit cringled from the previous fight she just had. Her father, on the other side of the room was fuming. His face red and his fist clutched in to a fist.

" Get out!" he yelled at the girls. Her mother slowly got up and looked at her 2 girls.

" Don't talk to them like that!" Her mother defended them.

" Don't YOU talk to Me like that." he took a few steps closer to his obviously frightened wife.

" You were never like this Adam. My mother was right." She exclaimed softly. Amelia's eyes widen, hearing what her mother had just said and hoped desperately that her father didn't hear it. Unfortunately, he did and his eyes sent daggers right through her mother.

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Adam yelled.

" No-nothing." her mother stuttered.

" Are you sure Lillian? Because I could've sworn you said your MOTHER was right about me!" with this he opened the nearest draw to a nightstand, sitting by the couch. Abby couldn't see what he had just taken out but she heard her sister gasp a little. And in a blink of an eye, she heard a loud bang, making her heart go in her throat. Her mother, lied on the wooden floor, a pool of blood already forming. Abby looked up at her father who was still holding the revolver in his hand.

" I had enough of you."

" Mama!" Amelia ran over to her dying mother.

" Stay away from her." he demanded and Amelia looked up at her father, hatred in her eyes as tears rolled down her redden cheeks. Amelia didn't move away she just bowed her head and whispered something to her mother. Abby could feel her tears forming already and ran next to her sister.

" Mama! Please, don't leave us. Mama, I love you." were the last words Abby ever said to her mother. Amelia stood up, her heart beating fast. Abby, sat on the floor, her hands covered in blood. She couldn't stop the tears. What would happen to her and Amelia? What's her father going to do next?

" Get to your rooms. NOW!" her father yelled at them, placing the revolver on the nightstand. Amelia obeyed, completely aware of what he was capable of doing now and dragged Abby with her, leaving her mother to lie in her own blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- 8 years later.

Abigail took her last shirt and stuffed it into her bag. Tonight was the night everything would change. Adam was out with his newest girlfriend and locked Abby in her room until he got back. But she had other plans besides sitting on her bed all night reading Shakespeare.

She took one last look into the mirror and pushed her now long wavy black strains into a high pony tail. She took her bag and swung it over her shoulders and proceeded to her window. She jiggled it a little bit and pushed it wide open. She took one look behind her.

" Bye Papa." she whispered and placed one leg over the window seal. She looked down and the warm night's breeze hit her face. It was a long drop onto the fire escape but she knew she had to do it. She took a deep breath and pushed her other leg over and fell right on the fire escape with a loud thump and a rattle from the iron. She fell with a pain going through her ankle. It wasn't the best landed. But she got up anyways and climbed down the rusted iron ladder.

Once she hit the side walk, she glanced up at her window and smiled to herself. She quickly looked behind her to make she Adam wasn't coming and dashed off down the street to Manhattan, the last place she heard Amelia was.

She was in the middle of the bridge when she had to stop. Her breathing became heavy and some hair fell upon her sweating face. She took a seat against the railing and placed her bag next to her. She tried to take deep soothing breaths but it stung her throat. She was in desperate need of water. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to calm her breathing before she continued.

" Yah know it aint safe for a girl runnin' around these streets at night." she heard someone say., making her jump up to a standing position. She saw a black shadowed silhouette standing on the other side of the bridge.

" Yeah? Well, I can take care of myself thanks." Abby picked up her bag from the spot it was laying and swung it over her shoulder once more. The silhouette moved closer to her and she was now almost able to make out his face. But she can make out that he was just a bit taller than her and was on his way of becoming muscular. His head was held high with a sense of pride. And she can make out something being held in his hand, like a stick of some sort.

The moonlight was hitting her from a perfect angle, letting him see her clearly. Her green eyes, squinted just a bit and her black hair, once neatly placed in a high pony tail now laid in a messy pony tail, cheeks still a little bit red from the running but the sweating stopped and left a small shine on her. She began to walk away when she felt an arm on her wrist. Immediately, out of bad habit turned on her heels, yanked her wrist out of the man's grip and slapped him. Since Amelia left she learned how to stand on her own, she had to or she would be just like her mother today.

" Why'd you do dat for?" she was now able to see the mysterious man. His piercing blue eyes filled with anger and his blonde sandy hair fell gracefully onto his perfectly structured face.

" Sorry, bad habit." and with that she turned back around and began her walk to Manhattan. This time he didn't bother to grab her and tell her to be careful. If she wanted to go around looking for danger, then fine it wasn't his problem. He rolled his eyes and walked down the bridge in the opposite direction.

It was seriously getting late and Abby didn't know where she was going. Her legs became extremely tired and she predicted that it had to be at least 3 hours since her escape, which means her father would be home and be trying to look for her. She went through an ally, and sat down behind a dumpster. She never been in Manhattan before so she wasn't sure what she would expect here. So to be safe, she'll hide behind the dumpster, have a nap and continue her quest in the morning. She placed her head on her bag and closed her eyes. She breathed in deeply and almost instantly fell asleep.

__

Newsboys Lodging House.

" Get up! Time to get some money! Come on, carry the banner!" Kloppman yelled to get the boys up.

Some of the boys were already up and getting ready from the long day ahead of them. But one guy just laid in his bed, soundly asleep. Kloppman walked causally up to the young man. It happened every morning so this wasn't anything new.

" Come on Kelly, get up." he shook him roughly. He just merrily turned around and opened one eye.

" 5 minutes?" he asked sleepily.

" No. NOW!" and with that Kloppman walked away, leaving a sleepy Jack to roll off his bed.

" Cowboy! How'd yah sleep?" Racetrack asked while finishing up his shave.

" Just wonderful Race." he said sarcastically.

Within minutes, the boys came storming down the steps and Kloppman lazily counted the boys one by one as they passed him. The newsboys paid for their papers and headed off to their selling spots.

" Hiya Jack, wanna sell together?" a young boy asked the Manhattan newsies' leader.

" Sure Les." and together they walked off to Jacks usual selling spot.

It didn't take long for Jack to sell all 100 of his papers. But it took Les a little bit longer to sell his so Jack stayed behind to watch over the little boy, knowing full well David will cut his head off if he left his little brother alone.

" Cowboy! Get over here!" Mush yelled to Jack who was selling on the other corner. Jack grabbed Les and headed over to Mush.

" What is it?"

" A girl." he stated. Jack gave him a confused look and Mush walked into the ally behind him. He came across the girl who was curled up into a ball and sleeping peacefully.

"There." Jack rolled his eyes. He hated seeing a girl like that. Alone and vulnerable.

" Get her to the Lodging house." he told Mush with a sigh. Mush picked her up bridle style and placed her bag over his shoulder and walked carefully to the Lodging house, hoping not to wake her up.

" Hey Kloppman." he whispered a little loudly to get his attention once he was at his destination. The old man turned around to see that Mush was holding a young girl in his arms. Kloppman was a big hearted guy and Mush knew he wouldn't have a problem giving her a place to sleep. Kloppman nodded and walked up the stairs, Mush close behind. They got to the last door and Kloppman opened it, letting Mush and the girl in first. The room was usually for Spot when he came to visit over night.

Mush walked over to the bed and gently placed her on top of the covers. He took a thin sheet, since it wasn't too cold, and covered her small frame with it. Mush dropped her bag next to her bed and walked over to Kloppman.

" Do you know anything about her?" he asked.

" Nope, I just found her sleeping in an ally." Kloppman nodded.

" We'll find out once she wakes up." they tip topped out of the room and closed the door behind them.

" You better get back to selling." Kloppman suggested and Mush walked out of the Lodging House, ready to sell the rest of his papers for the day.

Abby woke up to the sounds of people talking. As she opened her eyes she could feel she wasn't on the hard ground anymore, but on something soft and warm. She jumped up, realizing she didn't know where she was. The voices seemed the get louder, as she heard foot steps coming towards her. Her heart began to race. Her eyes glued to the door.

" She's in here Jack." she heard someone say, most likely a male. The door swung open to reveal 2 mean, around her age. One was wearing a red bandana around his neck and a cowboy hat and the other one had a curly messy hair. _They actually kind of look…nice, I guess._ Abby thought to her self. But then again, not everything is what it seems. They proceeded to her bed and the curly haired guy had a smile plastered on his face while the other one just stared at her.

" What's yah name?" the one with the bandana asked her, getting straight to the point.

" You tell me yours first." she demanded.

" I'm Mush. I found you in that ally and thought you would like a place to sleep." he explained.

" Where am I?" she was still unsure if she could trust these people.

" The Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House." the bandana wearing man, who yet to introduce himself say to her.

" And you are?" she asked again. She wasn't going to tell them anything about her until she was sure she was safe around them.

" Jack Kelly. It's yah turn." he encouraged her. She sighed.

" Abigail…or Abby." she said lamely.

" Where yah from Abby?" Jack asked her, now a little bit at ease knowing her name.

" Brooklyn." she said as she got up from the bed she was in.

" You're a Brooklynite?" Mush asked, eyes wide.

" A what?"

" A Brooklyn newsie?" Jack reworded his question for her to understand.

" Oh, no." Mush and Jack nodded.

" Well, thanks for your help. But I got to be going." Abby picked up her back and held it in her hand as she trying to walk past them.

" Where yah going?" Mush asked her.

" I'm looking for someone."

" Yah got a place to stay?" it was Jack's turn to ask the questions.

" Nope, but I'll but fine. Thanks again." she walked past them and opened the door.

" Yah know, yah can stay here for a while. 'til yah find that person yah lookin' for." Jack offered. Abby thought for a second. _They're offering you a place to stay. Where you eat, sleep, bathe. And it'll only be until you find Amelia. But what if I cant trust these people. I hardly know them and I'm considering staying with them?_

" Yah become a newsie and get some money while yah do your lookin'." Mush cut through her thoughts. She turned around the face them. _And get some money. I never thought of money. But I already have money. But what if finding Amelia takes longer than you thought and you run out. Plus you know who to take care of yourself. These people don't look too bad. _Abby debated with herself as she looked in the eyes of the boys who was willing to help her, even though they don't even know her. Abby sighed.

" Alright. But only 'til I find who I'm looking for." she said, making clear she wouldn't be in their way for too long. " Thanks." she added. They nodded and jack finally gave her a smile.

" Come on. We gotta tell Kloppman we have a new newsies on our hands." he said escorted her through the open door and down the hallway with Mush on her other side.

" Who's Kloppman?"

" The Lodging House owner. Real nice fellow." Jack explained to her. They got to the steps and slowly Abby made her way down as jack and Much flew down them, just like they had this morning.

" Kloppman. This is Abigail." Much introduced her, as she was still walking down the steps. She turned her head a little bit as saw an old bridle man with glasses. She smiled. He looked like he led a good life, a happy one._ What harm can he do?_ Abby could feel her worries go away a little bit at a time.

" Well, Abigail. It's a pleasure to meet you." the old man said as he stepped from behind the desk and walked over to her.

" Abby, please. And it's nice to meet you too Mr. Kloppman." she shook hands with the kind man as he repeated her name.

" So are you planning on being a newsie?" he asked her.

" Actually yes."

" Alright then. We're going to have to find you a room, and rent is 2 cent a night. We get up at 6:30 every morning, unless it's raining really bad out or there's a blizzard. Curfew is 10, unless your at Medda's, at a poker game, and if it's none of that, you have to tell me first where you're going to be and what time your expecting to be back." he said firmly. She nodded, all the rules made sense and she was sure she could follow them.

" Well then, welcome to the Newsboys lodging house." he said very formally and she gave him a small smile.

" Come on Abby, we'll go see if we can get you a room." Jack said running back up the stairs. She followed as she took her hair out of the messy ponytail it was in and shook her head a little bit.

" I think there' an extra room across from Spot's" she heard Kloppman yell up to Jack. They walked along the long hallway 'til they got to place she was at before. Instead of opening the door she had slept in, he turned to the one across from it and jiggled the knob 'til the door swung open. There was a twin size bed one the far end wall, in front of a window that lit the room from the sun's rays. They was a dresser, about 3 draws high and a full length mirror that was covered with dust on the other side of the room.

" So, I guess this will be yah room. It aint much but-" Jack started

" No, it's okay. It's great." she reassured him.

" I'll go get your bag." Abby nodded to Jack and she went to go sit on her new bed. It was soft and seemed comfortable to lay in. she got up and walked over to dusty mirror. She whipped off the mirror with her hand and whipped her hand off onto her pants. _Dear Lord, look at me._ Her hair was uncombed, her clothes were a bit dirty from sleeping in that ally and her eyes were red from just waking up.

" Here you go." Jack said, walking into the room.

" Thanks. Umm…where's the washroom?" Jack gave a little chuckle.

" In the bunk room. Come, I'll show you." he said, moving back through the door. They walked 2 doors over and entered a large room with at least 20 bunks in it. Jack walked took a turn right when he walked in and entered another large room with 5 stalls and a few dirty mirrors.

" Thanks." Jack gave her a smile as he nodded his head once " No problem" and with that he walked out of the washroom.

She first took a quick shower, letting the warm water wash away the dirt from her body. Within minutes she was done and took out a pair of clean clothes to wear. She towel dried her hair and brushed all the knots out. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. All the dirt was gone, the red underneath her eyes have vanished and her hair was silky smooth like it always has been. She gathered her things and walked back her new room. She placed her bag next to her bed and took a seat. She took in a long breath of air and closed her eyes. It felt so unreal to her, finally escaping her father, living on her own. But part of her was scared. She was only 16, and now she's in a place she knows nothing about with no one she's familiar with.Then her thoughts quickly changed to her missing sister. Amelia left shortly after her mother's death. Abby would once in a while get a letter from her, telling her the latest news. Abby wrote back once and after that, never did again after her father found out they were communicating. The last letter Amelia wrote to her said she recently moved to Manhattan from Queens and is now living in a small apartment and trying to find a new job. That was close to 3 weeks ago. The last letter Abby wrote to her sister was saying she couldn't live with Adam anymore. It was impossible for her. And then the letter would continue on to say how her school was going.

Abby use to go to school until she hit 13. Adam pulled her away from her education to stay at home full time and cater to him, since he had no one else to do so.

Abigail could fell the wetness on her cheeks now. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't realize she had started to cry. She quickly whipped away the tears. She slowly learned that crying was a sign of weakness and even though no one was watching her, SHE knew she crying. And she refused to cry any longer.

She replaced her frown with a small smile, realizing if she got through this. She wouldn't have to see Adam anymore. After this was all over, and she was with Amelia again….Abby would finally have a life worth living. And just that thought alone, made all the tears dry from her face and gave her the determination she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Abigail Meyers is a survivor.

It's been a few days since Abby became a newsies, and to her surprise she enjoyed the job. She became close friends with almost all the Manhattan newsies. But there was still no sign of Amelia, and she refused to give up.

As Abby, blinked her eyes opened, she was immediately blinded by the sun's rays. The Lodging house was quiet. Today Jack told her she can have a day off so she can continue her search for her sister. She sleepily yawned and throw the covers off her body. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and proceeded towards the wash room. She jumped into the first shower and let the water run down her body, enjoying the peace and quiet. She scrubbed down her body and washed her hair. As she stepped out she wrapped the towel around her body, realizing she totally forgot to grab a pair of clothes.

As she walked to her room, hair dripping down her shoulders onto the old white towel covering her body, she heard the front door open and slam shut. She hurried to her room not wanting any of the boys to see her like that. In the short time that she was there, she learned how must of the guys in the lodging house minds worked. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked to her three draw high dresser and took out a pair of black fitted pants and a plain white button down shirt that she rolled up to her elbows and leaving the first 2 buttons undone. She took the towel that was laying on the bed now, to quickly dry her hair so it doesn't get her shirt too wet and she doesn't drip around the whole place.

She was still drying her hair as she walked down the steps to greet whoever entered. When Abby hit the last step she looked up and saw Jack standing there with an unfamiliar person.

" Hiya Ab." Jack greeted her.

" How's it going Jack?" she greeted back, placing the towel in the railing.

" Good. Abby, meet Brooklyn himself, Spot Colon." Jack introduced him. Abigail looked him over. He had a worn out gray cabby hat onto of his golden hair, a dark blue short sleeve shirt on under red suspenders that held up khaki colored pants. He had a golden tipped cane lopped in his suspender along with a slingshot in his pocket. Her eyes locked onto his. Those piercing blue eyes, she'll never forget those.

"We met." Abby stated simply.

"Not runnin' around Brooklyn alone animore, huh?" he sneered at her. Before Abby could comment back, Jack stepped in between them.

" So, there's going to be a party at Medda's tonight. Yah in?" Jack asked her, with a small smile on his face. Abby turned her attention off the witty, egoistical teenage boy and on to Jack's question.

" Uh, yeah sure. Why not?" Abby gave him a small smile and slowly made her way towards the kitchen.

" It's starts at 8 so we have to get there at 6!" Jack called out to her. Abby waved him off and entered the kitchen to get a cup of warm milk.

~*~

" Why is she here?" Spot asked, eyeing the door to the kitchen. There was something about her he didn't like, maybe it was the fact that she wasn't scared of him or maybe because when he was actually being nice she decided to slap him across the face.

" Abby? Oh, well Mush found her in an ally a couple of days ago, she's just here 'til she finds her sista and along the way make a little cash." Jack explained carefully. Spot nodded his head slowly and turn his attention back to Jack and off the kitchen door.

" Pretty lil goil, aint she?" Jack thought out loud as he leaned against the railing.

" Hm. I seen betta." Spot said rising an eyebrow. But in reality, he thought she was stunning, a real show stopper. Her bright green orbs could make any guy forget how to breath, her body was to die for, and she was just all around beautiful. Just then Abby walked back into the main lobby, running her fingers through her still damp hair.

" I think I'm going to be leaving soon." Abby announced.

" Ok, be car-." Jack was interrupted by the door opening nosily to reveal Racetrack in the doorway.

" Ab, I think you should see this." he said, handing Abby a newspaper from his pile under his arm. Abby took the paper in her hand, looking skeptical at the little Italian boy.

" Page 2." Abby flipped the newspaper open and started to read the first headline in big bold lettering.

**Young girl found dead in ally of Manhattan**.

_**A young girl, the age of 18 was found dead in an ally of Manhattan late last night. She was identified as Amelia Meyers. Ms. Meyers was brutally beaten to death. Police isn't giving too much way at the moment, but it is to our knowledge that they have yet to arrest the murderer. **_

Abby couldn't read anymore. Every last hope of getting a better life, the only person she had left was 'brutally beaten to death'. Abby dropped the newspaper to the floor and stood there, mouth slightly open from shock. Race and Jack came to her aid at once. Abigail was left with no one now. It was true, Abby was alone. And she vowed to herself she will found out who killed her sister and why. She could feel a single tear run down her cheeks. She didn't bother to brush it away, she just shrugged off Jack and Race and ran up the steps to her room where she stayed to reminder of the day.

~*~

No one dared to go check on Abby, even though the boys were getting ready to head over to Medda's. Some Brooklyn newsies were there, laughing and having a good time. The room quieted down as Abby made her way down the steps in the same clothes she was wearing earlier that day. Her hair obviously dried and was now laying on her shoulders and back in long wavy locks. You can tell she had a little bit of make up on, some eyeliner, a bit of eye shadow and blush.

Back in Abby's room, she promised herself that she's not going to give up. There was no way. She maybe a lone, but she had the newises to fall back on. If Amelia wasn't there to help her out, she's just going to have to do it on her own. She's going to find out who took her sister's life and she will revenge her, but until then, Abby had to live her life. Abigail Meyers was a survivor and she can get through this. So that night she decided she'll go to Medda's, just like she promised.

" So, are you guys ready to go?" Abby asked, forcing a smile. No one moved, and no one said anything. It was an understatement to say they were all shocked, even Spot was, who was sitting in an old wooden chair by the door with a bottle of beer in his hand.

" Yeah, we sure are." Jack said with a grin, glad to see that Abby was coming. With that, the room started up again, Jack walking out the door followed by his newises. Abby was the last to leave, closing the newsboys lodging house door.

She took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet smell of fresh air. Yes, Abigail Meyers is a survivor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Everyone has a story.

Abby walked along side a tipsy Jack Kelly. As much as she hated to admit it, she had fun at Medda's and understood why the newsies loved being there. Medda was beautiful and her voice made the whole hall raise to their feet's in admiration. Jack stumbled a bit and Abby grabbed his elbow without looking. He chuckled a little and she felt someone walk on the other side of her.

"Nice night isn't it?" Crutchy asked.

"Yeah." Abby replied.

"Look, I know you don't really wanna talk about it. But, I'm sorry about what happened to your sister." Crutchy whispered. Abby didn't know what to say to him. She just looked at her feet and nodded a bit.

"Did the party help get your mind off things?" he asked politely.

"Actually, it did. I can see why you guys like being there."

"Yeah, Meeda's amazing."

They turned one last corner and the lodging house came into view. Before they entered, Abby looked across the street, having a feeling that someone was watching her. In the dark was a shadow, stalking away into an alley. Abby squinted a bit to try to get a better look at the disappearing shadow but it did no good.

Ab, you coming in?" Crutchy asked making Abby jump a bit.

"Oh, um yeah." Abby followed Crutchy into the main room where all the boys were still laughing along. Instead of hanging out with the boys, she decided to head up to her room.

Spot saw her walk up the steps and took a sip of his beer before he heading the same way she went. He wasn't sure what make him follow her, maybe the look on her face when she walked in, maybe he pitied her. Ha, who was he kidding, he was Spot Colon, he pitied no one.

He saw her open the door to her room and pause. She looked up at him. In a quick second, he saw so much emotions running through those eyes of hers, but in the next second her guard was up, leaving nothing but a cold glare. In those two seconds he realized she was a lot like him. She experienced too much for her young age that made her feel so much hate towards the world.

"What to do want?" she asked crudely.

"Am I not allowed to go to bed?" he matched her tone. Just because Abby was a lot like him didn't mean he was going to soften up on her or treat her differently

Abby just rolled her eyes and walked into her room. She plopped down on the bed and took off her shoes, placing on the floor. She swung her legs over onto the bed and closed her eyes as she rested her head on the much welcomed softness of the pillow. Her mind went straight to the guy that she saw outside of the lodging house. Maybe it was just a random person that meant no harm, then again it could be the total opposite. As her mind thought of the possibilities, her world began to be covered in a sheet of black.

*~*

Spot was awaken by a high pitch scream. Immediately Spot grabbed his cane and ran out into the hall. He heard heavy breathing from Abby's room. He was surprised to see that the scream didn't wake anyone else up. He slowly opened the door to find Abby sitting on her bed, curled up in a ball. She looked up to see who had come into her room and immediately wiped the tears away. Spot stood there awkwardly as she turned her head around away from him.

"You can go. I don't need your comfort." she whispered, loud enough for him to hear her.

"Good, I wasn't going to give it to you anyway." Spot growled at her making her face him.

"Would it kill you to be nice for once. After everything I've been through, I don't need your crap."

"Listen Sweetheart, I don't care what you've been through. We've all been through shit. Main reason why half of us is here. So don't try to use that on me because I'm going to treat you the exact same way I treat every other person here." With each word her spoke, he took tiny steps towards her. It was true, all the newsies had a story that lead them to the lodging house. Abigail's was one of many. Sure it was sad but so was everyone else's.

Abby knew he was speaking the truth but she wasn't going to be spoken to like that. She got up off her bed and walked straight up to him, looking him dead in the eyes. They were beautiful to her. Ice blue. They could make any girl weak in the knees but any man fear him.

"No, you listen. I refuse to be talking to like that. I ran away from home to get away from tones like your's. If you honestly believe that I'm going to sit here and take your crap, you're sadly mistaken. I'm not like other people. I don't back down. Not for you, not for anybody. So I suggest you think before you speak around me." she stood directly under him and honestly, he was impressed. But then again, she didn't know about him. Spot wasn't like most people either. As long as she stayed a newsie, they were going to bop heads often. This thought made him chuckle a bit, making her glare at him even more.

She tore her eyes away from his as she heard the rusty fire escape rattle a bit. She turned around instantly and looked at the window.

"Scared?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "It's probably just Jack coming in from a smoke."

Abby turned back around to him. Her mind automatically went to the man standing across the lodging house. Spot let out a chuckle. They heard another rattle, louder this time and she turned back to the window. She saw a shadow moving near her window and the shadow just lingered there.

"Still think it's Jack?" she whispered. Spot rolled his eyes and held his cane in his hand. He walked over the window with such confidence that made Abby feel stupid for being scared. Spot looked out the window, but saw no one.

" No ones there Abigail." he sounded annoyed. She still wasn't convinced. She was certain someone was there, watching her. Her heartbeats sped up as she thought that it could be her father….or maybe her sister's killer, coming after her. Spot walked past her as she still stared out the window.

"Come on." he muttered as he grabbed her wrist and walked her to her bed. Her eyes were still plastered to the window. She knew she looked pathetic but she couldn't help it. She felt extra pressure on the bed and she finally took her eyes off the window. Spot sat next to her and he put his cane next to bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised.

"If your so God-damn scared and if you really think that someone's out there. I'll stay here with you."

As much as she hated to admit it, she felt a lot safer having him there. So instead of protesting and taking any chances of him leaving, she nodded and moved over on the bed a bit to make room for him.


End file.
